Gone and back again
by kagura13
Summary: Kagome after seeing inuyasha and kikyo AGIAN runs off and gets kidnapped will inuyasha save her? Or will he follow kikyo to hell? Read and find out.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I gotta keep running" she panted heavily as she ran through the densness of the forest ''_I can't stop running not now not after this''_

_**Flash back**_

Kagome through her legs over the well and stud up and started her way to Kaede's village when stopped by a bright light."Hmm what's that bright light?"

"_I think I wanna check it out"_ she walked through the forest just to see inuyasha and kikyo making out! "inuyasha why won't you follow me to hell "kikyo said inuyasha just staid silent for a moment "i-i-i don't now?" "its because that reincarnint of mine isn't it?"…..yes..but I can forget her as long as… long as……..I get you" Inuyasha said "_NO_" kagome thought as she turned and began to run.

_**End flash back**_

More and more tears fell from her eyes. All of a sudden she tripped and came crashing to the forest floor in seconds trembling _"why do I even bother I'm just going to end up running back" "_NO I refuse to run back to him…..just to be hurt again by the likes of him" she whipped away her tears just in time for more to take there places and soon fell asleep.

She then awoke up at what must have been 8:00 in the morning she yawned just to here a crack in the brush her eyes flew open almost immediately after the sound was hared she then saw I dark figure and with in a moment or so she blacked out.

She opened her eyes with a raging head ach and a bump on here head in a dark room just to feel not only her arms but her entire body bound by shackles as the dark figure from earlier entered the room "why your finally awake I see" she stuttered "w-wh-who are you"

"im….."

(you will have to read the next chapter to find out sorry but im still working on it don't worry though ill be done real soon promues)


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Im…..wait by now you should now who I am" as he stepped out of the shadows kagome gasped

"n-na-n-Naraku"she stuttered his only response was a sinister smile "why did you kidnap me?" "Isn't it obvious? You are a nuisance and what better way to get rid of you and inuyasha is to use you as bate"

She glared at him then lowered her head tears started to stream down her face "sorry to disappoint you but inuyasha could are less about me"

His evil smile faded and he glared at her but she continued to look down

Suddenly to get her attention he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him

"be wormed he will come and I shall send him a message and if he dose not comply you shall Suffer twice as much''

And with that he was gone _"great now I'm really screwed he won't comet for me especially with kikyo around "_

she thought as she decided to wipe away her tears but was suddenly stopped by her shackles he entered agapanthus time with a bottle of some kind it had a label on it but it was to dark for her to make out she feared what it healed but more than that what he was planning with it.

He waked over to her and forced her mouth open by pulling down her jaw _"owww" _she thought but before she could protest he pored the strange purple liquid down her throught when it was empty and all down she nearly pucked

"oh yuck" "it should kick in right about …now" suddenly she blacked.

The next morning in the same dark cell just in time to here a verry large

cash

Followed by a familiar voice "inu-inuyasha…no it's some one else" soon a figure entered the room "kagome?" "who's there" he came out of the shadows kagme gasped "kouga thank goodness some one found me" he stud in a state of shoke to see her "kagome why are you in Naraku's castle?"

"long story but ill tell you latter fore now I could use some help" he was baffuled fore an instant then saw the shackles "oh of course " then with that snapped them off he,picked her up and carried her off.

"um…kouga were are you taking me?" he didn't seem to here her so out of anoince "KOUGA HELLO" "hmm oh sorry I was thinking…what did you ask

"I asked were you taking me?" "to my den of course" "oh" he stopped all of a sudden 'sorry I wasn't thinking you whanted to go back to inutrasha didn't you?"

"NO"he looked at her sort of stuned and happy at the same time

"the will you come back to my den with me?"she thought for a second but then smiled

"I couldn't have asked for any thing more "then we should be off" with in an an hour or so they were at his den to soon be greated by one of his best friends Ginta "kouga! Were have you been everyone's been really worried" "sorry gina but I had an aron to run" "oh hello sister kagome" Ginta said happly "hi ginta it's good to see you again "

Kouga set kagome down beside him "Ginta whach kagome while I go hunting and worn they others if they so much as mare a singal hair on her head they'll die""o-ok kouga" and with that said he was gone.

"come on sis I'll get you inside" she just followed him as he took her behind they watter fallto were the den lay.he took her through the piles of men to they verry back where two huge furr pelts conceled a room "this is kouga's room you should stey here till he returns "

"um…ok.do you now when he might coming back?" "no but he should be gone

for about an hour bye" _"hmmm I think ill take a lil nap"_ she lied down on the comfie furr bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

(That's another chapie done aplodes self yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya by the way sorry if my spelling sucks )


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_hmmm I think ill take a lil nap"_ she lied down on the comfie furr bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a pair of big icy blue eyes staring at her "ahhh-

He covered her mouth all most instantly "shhhh kagome it's me kouga"with that said he let go"kouga you scared me"she scolded

"sorry..have a nice nap" he said slyly she giggled a little "as a matter o-fact I did" "good " come on I wanna show u something "she smiled "ok" soon she followed him early out of his room,out of his den to a huge open field surrounded by flowers" oh kouga its butiful"

"that's not even the best part "she followed him to a neer by brush only a yard away(3 feet) to revile a hidden spring "it's wonderful " "I thought you might like it"she hugged him and gave him a light kiss on his check that caused him to blush a light red." thank you" "any time "

"I think ill take a nice long bath now if you don't mind that is? He smiled "of corse not I have to go back to the den but you are welcome to stay as long as you please by " he soon walked off leaving kagome in the hot spring of her dreams

Soon she got undressed and took a nice long bath. She needed to think and this was the perfect time to do so

"_hmm I wonder how long I can stay here before inu yasha comes surching for me"_ "oh why do I care about that selfish jerk I mean ill forget him soon right huh I have to _""I just have to"_

"_I mean kouga cares for me right so I should give him a chance_ "…ya I think I will"

Within a few minutes the water became so soothing that she fell asleep and after an hour or so kouga became worried and started to search for her.

"Kagome you still here? "

then when he arrived to the spring he's eye's fell upon kagome in her sleeping form.He goucked at her "_she's so butiful"_ he thought. He was about to leave in case she woke up and saw him there but she started to talk in her sleep and he became interested in who's name she was saying….it was his so he walked over to her sleeping form and just stared but just as he came right by her .Her eye's flew open and as a reflex slapped him across the face she yawned as if nothing had happened

"kouga what are you doing here" she questioned as he goucked at her naked body she didn't now why he was staring the way he was until she looked down at her self and turned a dark dark red

"KOUGA! WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF HERE!" it was as if he was hypnotized or some thing because he didn't movie an inch she finally lost it " KOUGA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW" that he hured and ran faster then he had in his howl life.

Later when she came back to the den she almost immediately swat kouga out in an inexplicable rage she came to his room were he to her surprise was not there so she sat on his bed arms crossed and waited.

" _if he thinks he's getting away with this he is sadly mistaken!" _she sat there for what must have been only 5 minutes or so when he came in and filled with horror as a very angry kagome sat before him "hi kagome " he said she could tell he was scared she got up and walked over to him and smiled some what evilly "hello kouga you"she said angrily "now ive been waiting for you can you please tell me why you were watching me naked!" he just stayed silent "WELL" "I was watching you because-be-Because" he stuttered

"Yes" "because you are the most butiful and magnificent women ive ever meet" she stayed silent needing time to register what he had just said and she could tell that he ment it.

" kouga umm…I think that is very sweet but I am still am mad about you spying on me "sorry but I wasn't really spying on you promise"

"Ok but if you weren't spying on me than what were you doing?" she said raising an eye brow "ummm. Actually I was coming to see what was taking you so long and because I was starting to get worried"

"Oh ok well I think I should be going soon to- kouga cut her off "your going back to inutrasha aren't you?"

"no I just left all my stuff there and I need to tell my friends were I am so they don't worried about me and I also need to go bake to my time you now to get some supplies" he looked at her a little dumb found he

Under stud every thing but "what do you mean your time kagome?"

That's when she realized she had never told him and so 15 minutes latter she had explained every thing he was still a little confused but her story did explained a lot.

And it explained why she was so strangely dressed "so you're from 500 years in the futcher Huh" she smiled at him "yep" "ok well we should get some rest its gotten pretty late and you and I have a lot of arones to run tomorrow "K" and with that soon they were fast a sleep.

(so what do you think im trying my best really and i even tried to make it longer but ill have to postpone my story a little because _my baby bunnies rex died _last week and I just found out today because my family wodn't let me see him so I wodn't get upset so I think I need some time to heal ok sorry)

_cries for lost bunnie who was also my best friend_


	4. A special message and letter

Dear all readers of Gone and back again for those of you that have noticed my spelling to say the

least well…it sucks and im trying my best and for those of you that are wondering the spell check

on my computer has a problem so I will try to do my best to fix all the spelling and grammatical

errors for those of you that are checking and I should be done with chapter 4 as soon as I can but

I most likely won't be done with it till after Christmas so merry Christmas to all and to all hope you

get good stuff thanx

love kagura13


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"well we should get some rest its gotten pretty late and you and I have a lot of arones to run tomorrow "K" and with that soon they were fast a sleep.

**In the morning**

Kagome got up and stretched she looked around and there wasn't a demon or wolf for that matter to be found.

"_hmmm I wonder were they all went off to_……._oh well I think I should take this opportunity to go and bath before they all get back_"

she thought to herself as she got up and left no sooner that she left the wolf's den.

had she heard some thing behind her and quickly spun around just to find kouga only a few feet behind her "ahhh…..oh kouga it's just you don't do that you really scared me"

"sorry kagome but I saw you leaving and didn't now were you were going...were wer you going?" He said as she gave him a soft smile "oh I was going to take a bath before we set off and wait when I woke up there was no one to be found in your den were wer you?" "hunting"

"oook well ill just take a quick bath then ill meet you at the den when Im done k" "shure just don't get lost….ok bye" and with that he left and kagome was also off to the springs.

she checked left then Wright up then down only when she was shure no one or thing was there but her she changed and slipped in to the spring and just relaxed "this is wonder full I must be in heaven" she thought aloud and was brought back to reality when she felt a cold breeze "it's getting cold I better dry off and get dressed before I freeze ta death.

When she was good and descent she left and in a little while found her self wondering through the forest "ohh I don't believe this how could I get lost …if only every tree, rock, and shrub didn't look the same" Huh

"_I will never her the end of it from kouga if I find my way back that is"_ well there was only one thing she could think of "HELPPPPPP!" That being very unsuccessful she gave up and finally realized "what am I doing all im going to do this far out is attract some sort of demon"

**Back with kouga**

"_That's it im not waiting any more_" kouga thought to himself and got up to leave suddenly he remembered what happened last time that he when looking for her while she was at the spring she had just accidentally fell asleep

"_no this time is different I can feel it_" and after that thought had left his mind he had past the water fall and straight through the woods trying to trace were her cent was coming from.

**Back with kagome**

She had just managed to start a small fire the cold wind from erleyer had mad it a lot more cold and her short school uniform skirt was no help what so ever "w-well at l-l-least there I-is no way this can get any worse"

she was stuttering from the cold then suddenly the skies grew darker if that was even possible and all of a sudden kagome heard a crack of thunder "there I-is no way I h-have that much b-b-bad luck"

then rain started to poor down as if giving her a sine that ok now it can't get any worse "OK FINE I GET IT** NOW **MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY WORSE" and just when she thought she was at the peak of doom she heard a twig snap from behind her and she turned around slowly afraid of what it could be her eyes grew wide with horror as she stared.

Stared strait into they eyes of a huge snake demon and with one blink it lunged at her "ahhhhhhhhhhhh her scream echoed through the forest while she got up and ran for her life!

**With kouga**

Kouga had just reached the spring where kagome had been bathing not to long ago her cent was lost because the of water so to just make matters worse for him.

As well it started to poor rain that's when he heard it "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" and with that the smell of blood thickened the air but not just any blood kagomes.

(I was going to stop there but I value my life and im inspired soooooo)

He ran in that direction as fast as he could and soon found kagome on the ground she had just fainted from the lose of blood and the wicked grin of the snake demon before him and in a furious rage he attacked it with full force and soon it was dead.

He picked up kagome and ran as fast as he could to his den after he reached it he initially treated the to huge wounds one on her arm and another that was on her stomach and could only hop she would get better soon.

**The next day **

Kagome woke up and had a head ace from hell when her vision focused and she recognized this place as the wolf's den she then focused her vision at the caves entrance where she soon saw ginta enter carrying a bowl of water

Witch he soon dropped the seconded he saw kagome awake "kouga! Hey kouga get in here its kagome!"He immediately ran right in "what? What is it?" "look kagome is awake" and with that he ran strait to her side and neeled down.

She tried to sit up but was all most immediately was pushed down by kouga "hell no! you need your rest you don't wanna get worse do you " "no hey how did you find me any way I thought I was lo- she stopped

so he didn't go through the hole I hold you so speech but he new what she was going to say and smirked slightly. "I was worried about you whan you took so long to come back so i went looking for you"

"thank you" after that she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep "any time love any time"


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you kouga" after that she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep "any time love any time"

Only a few hours latter kagome woke up it was still pitch black out side and it looked about 3:00 in the morning "uhhh why can't I sleep" she said just above a whisper so she didn't wake anyone up.

"I keep thinking I forgot something really impor- just then she remembered "_huh I was suppose to go back to my time yesterday_" she thought to her self silently scolding herself as well.

"Damb oh well ill just have to go tomorrow hmmm I wonder how everyone is doing with out me oh well maybe I can convince kouga to take me to see them as well"

**With the inu-gang **(I now about time right?)

Every one at there camp was asleep that is all but inuyasha 'damb it why hasn't kagome come bake yet she- he was cut short from his thoughts when a fimilyar cent came in the wind.

"k-kikyo"' that's all it took and he was off in search of the women (or in my point of view dead clay pot) that he so longed to see. That also unnoingly to him was the hole case of kagome's sudden absence……

**Now back with kagome and kouga **

" no no no and for the final time kagome NO" kouga stated as hestomp off in they other derection. kagome on they other hand was on the vergu of tears and he stoped when he smelled the salt but did his best to ignor it and comtinued on his way.

kagome nowwollowing in defeat and tears streaming down her face was trying to think _'what is up with him all i asked is would he take me to my time .....and to see shippo and they others...wait......_' she pondered for a little wile longer the tears now had seased untile finnaly it hit her _'OH NO he thinks i want to see inuyasha...jeark'_

soon she was runing affter kouga to tell him he was wrong when she finaly found him she saw him sitting by a small river but he didn't notice her it was like he was in some kind of trance until he started talking to him self...

'_Oh great im such an idiot'_ '' she must hate me...but i DON'T want her to see that damed mutt inutrasha any more..but i don't whant her to cry etheri love her '' kagome at this time was being as quiet as she possibly could she wanted to here him and his ever word ''and i geuss if she really whant's to see them i maybe should-

he was interupded when a twig snaped from behind him he shot up from were he was sitting " whose there?" and out of no were out stepped kagome"k-kagome when didyou- he was inturupded

"ive been here for quite a while kouga and you should now erlyer when i asked you you sort of got the wrong idea i don't whant to see inuyasha i wanna be here with you i just don't whant them to worry because kouga there my friends" "all right kagome if it is that inportant will go

**ME AND MY FRENDS HAVE SOME EXTRA AND FUNNY DIALOGE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMINT:**

**lor lor :** And so another chappie is done yaaaaaaa prase me..so guys what did you think **_turnes to friends_**

**newbie : **ya it was....umm.....good

**stephe :** ya lor lor but why did you take so long to update any why

**wolf prinsess : **ya how come?

**lor lor : 1. **our school came bake erely dumb ass those danb basterds

**2**. i got terrible writers block and

**3.** **_turns to wolf prinsess _**How the hell did you get in here!

**wolf princess :** i don't now why are you mad at me!?!

**lor lor :** im mad because what you said erlyer!

**wolfprinsess :**and that would be!!!

**lor lor :**you said inuyasha is quitter THAN KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!

**wolfprinsess :** thats because HE IS!!!

**lor lor : **NO HES NOT!!!

**wolfprinsess :** YES HE IS!!!!!

**lor lor :** stephe,newbie HELP ME OUT HERE!

**stephe/newbie :** no way

**stephe:** you BOTH have a proble!!!!

**lor lor /wolfprinsess :** AND THAT WOULD BE!?!?!?!?!?

**stephe:**OH FUCK IT YOU BOTH NEED SERESE HELP!

**lor lor /wolfprinsess :** **_ignores and keeps fighting_**

**stephe/newbie :_stares at to fiting_**

**lor lor :**AND TILL NEXT TIME END **_pounces on wolf princes_**

* * *


	7. chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**p.s sorry it took soooo long ill update the next one aweek at the most hopfully**

Recape: "k-kagome when did you- he was inturupded

"ive been here for quite a while kouga and you should now erlyer when i asked you you sort of got the wrong idea i don't whant to see inuyasha i wanna be here with you i just don't whant them to worry because kouga there my friends" "all right kagome if it is that inportant will go.

The next day kagome and kouga were all ready to go. "umm…kouga" she said sheepishly (sp?) "yes" he answered " you do now were kaede (sp?) lives…right"

"ummm not really "kouga replied while trying to think.

"Then how are were we gunna get there !"kagome said a little ticked off " hey , hey hold on I was hopping you were going to lead the way"

kouga said kinda fast so she wouldn't yell at him. "Ohhhhh ok" and with that they were off into the dence forest.

**FF>>>30 minites latter **

"were here kouga" kagome said with a cherry smile on her face. but her smile slowly turned into a frown when she saw kouga's face "are you of ?" he seamed to be spaced out but was quickly bought back to life when she flicked the canter of his for head. "owww hey what the hell was that for?"

"hello kouga welcome back to the planit earth" he was about to say something more but stopped when he notticed where they were. "ummm kagome i thought you said we had to go see your friends and the mutt" "i know-

"so why are we at a well?" kouga asked "oh thats right i didn't tell you yet did i kouga" now he looked more confused then ever. "what are you talking about kagome "

"im sort of ummm...how should i say this im from 500 years from the futcher and -" her frace was cut short suddnly by kouga "i new you wern't from around here but that still dousn't(sp)? explein the well " "i was getting to it this is my only way to get home " and with that she whent down the well bernnging kouga (somehow) to her time with her.

**In kagomes time **

"here we are" kogome said as she slowly crawled out of the well .then once she and kouga came out of the small well house she perparied for his reaction to her world.

But all he did was staned there amazed by all the sights that lay in front of him ''umm kouga you can gouck at my wourld latter come on i want you to meet my family"

so into her house they went kouga still saring in utter and total asonishment unforcinitly for kagome all she found was a note on the frige that read: _**Dear, kagome **_

_** if you happen to come home while we are away im sorry that we missed **_

_** you we went away7 for the weekend and should be back be tusedauy .**_

_** Love, mom**_

_'Great just great'_ kagome thought when she put down the note but was disrupted by a crash that came from her room that just happened to be heard when kouga left her sights.

**AGAIN ME AND MY FRIENDS HAVE SOME EXTRA AND FUNNY DIALOGE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

Lor-Lor: AND thus, as god would put it; test test,check check,can you here me now, is this microphone on? Why isn't this working...CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?

Stephie: Yes, now SHUT THE FUCK UP! Oh by the way, where is fugly?

Lor-Lor-' ummmmm sorry, jack off (an ass fuck from our scho...i mean trailor park), is not here right now so can you SHUT UP?

Newbie: Hey, by the way...

Lor-Lor: Yessum?

Newbie: What happened to Wolf Princess?

Lor-Lor/Stephie: We did not tie her up, gag her, and stuff her in a closet if that is what you are implying! '

Newbie: o.O ummm ok

Lor-Lor: I am sad! ;-;

Stephie: whyyyyy?

Lor-Lor: I love Kouga and I miss him :(

Stephie/Newbie:** (sigh)**

Kouga: Did someone say my name?

Lor-Lor: My dream has come true! **(runs over to Kouga and gives him a hug)**

Kouga: Do I even know you? o.O

Lor-Lor: (**hurtful look THWAPS)** YOU BETTER DAMN YOU!

Kouga: **(tries to back away slowly)**

Lor-Lor: I wuv you Kouga!

Kouga: O.O

Newbie/Stephie: Dear God O.O Wha-what have you done! XX

Lor-Lor: **(turns** **slowly to friends)** What the HELL did you just say!

Newbie/Stephie: No-nothing o.O

Lor-Lor: Damn right nothing.** (turns to Kouga)** C'mon Kouga, I will show you my room ;)

Kouga: Please turns to reader Send some help...my name is Kouga (leader of the wolf demon tribe)and I fear that if I do not get help soon then gulps well you can probably figure that out XX while being carried away by Lor-Lor HELP, DEAR GOD HELP! XX

from inside Lor-Lor's room: **(Kouga screaming)** oh..OH...GOD

**(returns three hours later still panting)**

Lor-Lor: Til **(pants)** next time **(pants)** oh and please **(pants) **rewiew or **(pants) dea**th and the curse** (pants) **of chime**(pants)** shall come** (pants) **ot all...bye! **(runs over to Kouga and drags him back into bedroom)**


End file.
